Frances Lemont (Republic of Doyle)
'Frances Lemont '(Shannon Tweed) is a villainess from "Head Over Heels", episode 3.02 of Repubic of Doyle (airdate January 18, 2012). She is an old acquaintance of Martin Poole and Rose Doyle from back when the two were married, and was the leader of a tractor trailer hijacking business. Frances reappeared in Martin and Rose's lives during the events of "Head Over Heels", as Martin had previously gotten a load of flat-screen TVs from Frances without paying her, in addition to stealing the truck they came in. After being told (falsely) by Martin that he had shipped the TVs to Rose, Frances arrived in St. John's to retrieve her merchandise. Wanting to protect Rose from Frances' wrath, Martin came to Rose at her house and drugged her, later tying her up to a chair out in the forest, likely in hopes of keeping Frances from finding them. But despite Martin's efforts, Frances arrived armed with a shotgun, greeting Martin and Rose before taking the two hostage, eventually tying Martin up as well. Eventually, Rose convinced Frances to untie her, agreeing to Frances' demand to get her money Martin owed her in an hour or she would kill him. But soon after Rose was freed, her husband Malachy Doyle arrived after tracking her down through her cell phone, distracting Frances long enough for Rose to knock her out. She was later taken back to the Doyle household, where she was tied up and gagged at the kitchen table. Later on, though, the evil Frances managed to escape her binds with a crowscrew Martin left on the table, later holding Rose at knifepoint as she confronted Martin regarding the money he was gathering together to pay her. She revealed that she was aware that the money was counterfeit, but stated that it was good counterfeit money and that she would consider the debt paid if he and Rose got her $100,000 more. Frances later held Rose at gunpoint during a standoff for the counterfeiting plates belonging to Arnold Hirsh (Malachy and his son Jake having gotten involved with him during a case), with Frances wanting to take them for herself. But during the standoff, Rose was able to knock Frances out again by head butting her, with Frances being arrested (off-screen) once Jake was able to subdue Arnold and his surprise cohort, Molly Michaels. "Hook, Line and Sinker" Frances later reappeared in episode 5.07, "Hook, Line and Sinker" (airdate November 20, 2013), as she was considered a suspect in the robbery of a military installation, the robber having used the clearance information of special ops agent Callum Pardy to commit the robbery. Callum went to Sergeant Leslie Bennett (his estranged wife) for help in catching the robber, with the two catching her in the midst of selling merchandise to Sloan Daniels (who overheard Leslie talking about Frances with Rose Doyle). When confronted about the stolen military equipment, Frances stated that she had gotten the equipment from discharged soldier Ian Beverly, who gave her the equipment to make up for a shipment of Blu-Ray players that never came through. After Leslie and Callum left, however, Frances' partner found Sloan eavesdropping and brought her to Frances, who became intrigued when Sloan revealed her relationship with Rose. Later on, Frances brought Sloan back to the Doyle home at gunpoint, chiding Rose for ratting her out to the police and telling her she was going to help her get even with Ian. Frances went about doing so by forcing Rose to hotwire Ian's car, with Frances driving away with Sloan as Leslie and Callum arrested Ian for stealing the military equipment. Frances and Sloan then became lost on their way to fleeing to Argentina, with Frances reminding Sloan that if she planned to travel with her, she shouldn't look to her to be a motherly figure. But ultimately, Sloan's directions were really a trap for Frances, with Rose and Leslie arriving after Sloan led Frances to a dumpster. Frances once against put a gun to Sloan, threatening to kill her if Rose and Leslie tried to get to her. Leslie, however, was able to distract Frances with a flash bomb, allowing Rose to disarm Frances before punching her twice. Frances was then arrested by Leslie, with Frances blasting Sloan as a "teenage brat". But later on, in the police station, Frances complimented Sloan on her gift for deception and warned her to watch out for her cockiness, stating that it would be her undoing. Trivia *Shannon Tweed also appeared as a villainous version of herself on Married...With Children, as well as the evil Electra in the 1996 film of the same name. Gallery Frances Lemont shotgun.png Frances Lemont bound gagged.png|Frances bound and gagged Frances Lemont knifepoint.png|Frances holding Rose at knifepoint Frances Lemont hostage.png|Frances holding Sloan at gunpoint Frances Lemont hostage2.png Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Gagged Category:Greedy Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Shotgun Category:Sunglasses Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Catfight